Candy Boy
by I'm a cold one 4real
Summary: A Sabriel oneshot. Gabe turns up in Sam's room, and embarrasses him with his gift.


Sam didn't expect to find the archangel Gabriel alive in his room, and he defiantly didn't expect to find the archangel Gabriel sitting naked sucking on a lolly pop. Standing shocked, Sam felt his cheeks go bright red. The towel he was holding around his waist began to slip as his hands went sweaty. While Dean was out doing the laundry run, Sam had indulged in using all the hot water. He caught it just as it slipped past his hip, much to Gabriel's distaste.

"You're naked!" Was all Sam could come up with. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and pulled the candy from his mouth with a small pop. He clapped his hands together, mocking Sam in his confusion.

"I knew that's why I liked you. You're observant." Sam felt himself blush again. He did have a thing for the trickster turned archangel turned pagan god, but that was before he was murdered by his brother. That was five years ago and many things had happened between then and now. Sam didn't know how he felt now; embarrassed mostly. The silence was deafening. "You've let our hair go I can see." Gabriel raised his hand, lolly pop back in his mouth, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Sam's hair felt lighter. He put a hand to his neck and felt his hair had been shortened considerably. This angered him.

"Change it back." Gabriel only smiled.

"You're cute when you're mad." This just made Sam's face go red with rage. "Scratch that, you're hot. All the time." Sam did his best bitchface as he turned to go back to the bathroom. As he stepped through the doorway, he appeared back into the hotel room. Confused for only a second, Sam remembered who was sitting naked on his bed. This was Gabriel, the trickster.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam knew what he wanted, surprised when he felt he wanted it too.

"You know Samsquatch. You're thinking it too." Winchester bitchface activated. Gabriel's eyes trailed down Sam's body and rested on his towel. "We don't need that anymore." With another snap of his fingers Gabriel made Sam's towel disappear. Now a tomato Sam turned around and covered himself up as best he could.

"What, the hell Gabe?!"

"Aww my own nickname."

"Bring my towel back you jerk!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Hmmmm no can do Samwich. But…" he snapped his fingers again, "I can do this." Sam could hear the smugness in his voice and imagine his face, twisted in amusement. Sam looked down when he felt something under his hands. A string of candy sat nicely around his hips, a patch, barely covering, over his crotch. Sighing, his face, for sure, permanently red, Sam mumbled over his shoulder at the naked man on his bed.

"You got another size?" a small chuckled made Sam cringe in embarrassment. He had to buy saxx due to his bigger, package.

"Ooo, big boy." Another snap. He was now held better. "As much as I love looking at your ass, Sam, I didn't come here for that." Sam felt the pull of Gabriel's angelic influence and turned around slowly. He watched as Gabriel's eyes went dark with lust. This was no longer the trickster, this was the archangel. Gabriel stood, making Sam nervous as he moved closer. Sam stood his ground as Gabriel walked slowly around to behind him, his hand running along his skin. With a sudden jerk Sam was spun around to face Gabriel. The angel grabbed his hands, they were soft an affectionate squeeze reassuring Sam. He smiled down at Gabriel, feeling a certain sense of security. Gabriel gently pushed on Sam, causing the two to fall on the bed, Gabriel straddling Sam. All of Sam's worries disappeared, his responsibilities and duties as a hunter faded away as Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's body.

Sam put his hands over his face as Gabe lowered himself to the floor, his hands on Sam's thighs. "My favourite part." Gabriel muttered into Sam's crotch. Sam could feel the slight sensation of the candy being tugged from the string. Sam didn't care about anything other than the angel between his legs. If he were being honest with himself, Sam did miss Gabriel. But he was glad when all Gabe wanted was to nibble candy off his crotch, he wasn't ready for anything more, yet. Gabe was making small happy noises as he devoured at least half of the candy from the top.

As he made his way through the main part of the candy, Gabe would stick his tongue through the gaps and surprise Sam with a lick to his loins. It made Sam give out a small yelp as Gabe hit the right spots, creating a sensual pleasure over him. Being thousands of years old Gabriel must have picked up a thing or two. The string went with Gabriel as he took two candy at a time, the snap of the string hitting his flesh, Sam opened his eyes at the precise moment the door opened.

Sam snapped his head in the direction of his stunned brother. Dean dropped the six pack he was holding, the beer landing with a little explosion. His eyes were wide and his mouth even wider. Sam felt himself grow red again and gesture to Gabriel, who was still busy eating away at the candy.

"Gabe, Dean…" Gabe muttered into Sam's crotch.

"I don't care." Gabe held Sam's legs still as he flew back into his pillow, hands covering his face, mortified. Dean remained silent till he came out with a shocked.

"Nice hair Sammy."

The end.


End file.
